Never Had a Dream Come True
by Ellivia22
Summary: set after "The Play's the Thing" After Bailey slams the door in Cody's face, Cody becomes more determined to win Bailey back. After a week of trying, he's about to give up. Can one last try win her heart back? CAILEY I hope you like it. R


(A/N: Hello! Here's my first Cailey oneshot EVER! It is set after "The Play's the Thing" I hope you like it. Please review! Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: There is a lot of things in this story I don't own. Suite Life doesn't belong to me, unfortunately. I don't own the Shakespeare lines, those obviously belong to Shakespeare. And this song belongs to S Club 7. Did I cover everything?

******Never Had a Dream Come True**

******By: Ellivia22**

******Cody**

___Dear Bailey,_

___Roses are red_

___Violets are blue_

___You know I'll never stop thinking about you_

___Love,_

___Cody_

I stare at the message with a satisfied smile. It's simple, and romantic. If this doesn't win her back, then I take the hint that she doesn't want to be with me again. As I put the note in an envelope, I become lost in thought. If this doesn't win her over, then I don't know what I'll do. I'm going out of my mind right now just being without her.

**__****Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**

After doing some serious thinking, I've come to the conclusion that it's my fault that I lost Bailey in the first place. I started it, all the way back in Paris. Instead of making the situation better, I've been making it worse. The worst thing I did was write that play. I wasn't expecting Tutweiler to actually want it produced on the ship, but still, it was completely low of me to write it. Bailey had every right to slam the door in my face. I can't get the hurt look in her eyes out of my mind.

Now that I've seen the error of my ways, I am more determined to win her back. I've tried several things such as leaving romantic notes, flowers with apologies, even defending her when London insults her. No acknowledgment from her side.

My palms sweaty, I grab the gift and leave my cabin. Inside the bag is a teddy bear with the words "I'm sorry" on it. I hope she likes it. As I walk to Bailey's, I try my hardest to remain calm. If she's not in her room, I can just leave the gift on her bed. If she's there-I don't know what I'll do.

**__****I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you**

A few minutes later, I reach her cabin. The door is open, revealing Bailey at her desk. A book is in her hands, soft music playing in the background. As I stare at her I become mesmerized. I love how her brown hair falls over her shoulder as she continues to read in concentration. I love the sound of her voice as she softly hums to the song that is playing. She is so amazing. I was a fool to let her go. Before I can stop myself, I drop the gift and enter Bailey's room.

******Bailey**

___'Keep up your bright swords for the dew will rust then_

___Good signior, you shall more command with years_

___Than with your sword'_

___What's wrong with me?_ I think to myself as I stare at the pages of my book blankly. Usually I can read Shakespeare with no problem. And Othello, being one of my favorites, should be easy enough. Yet I can't make sense of anything. Deep in my heart, I know why I can't concentrate.

**__****Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cuz yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**

Cody. My ex boyfriend, and yet the one I'm still madly in love with. He hurt me so much with the play he wrote. At the same time I've been doing a lot of thinking since our last confrontation. Everything that happened in Paris and afterwards wasn't all his fault. It was mine as well. I haven't been treating him very kindly since the break up. Perhaps I deserve some of his resentment. Still, I never thought he would stoop that low. I think he understands how much it hurt me.

All week he has tried to win me back. Cards, gifts, you name it. He even defended me from London's insults. I smile to myself as a certain memory comes to my mind.

___I entered Ms. Tutweiller's class Monday morning, holding my head high. There had been whispers about me ever since the play, and I had been doing my best to ignore them. I wasn't going to let anything that anybody said get under my skin._

___"Hey Bailey, what is this? Halloween? That outfit is completely terrifying!" London jeered as I entered the room._

___I sighed to myself as I heard the other students snicker. I should have been used to London's insults by now, but it seemed like she always found a way to get under my skin. I arranged my face to hopefully be normal. I didn't answer._

___"Lay off her London," a voice from the back of the room suddenly burst out._

___My eyes turned to the person who spoke. Cody was sitting at his desk glaring angrily at London. I was surprised that he was the one that spoke. Cody continued, ignoring the silence of the room. "She looks much better than you do! Unlike you, Bailey has style!"_

___London gasped, along with the rest of the class. My cheeks turned red. Before London could make a comeback, Ms. Tutweiller came into the classroom._

___I sat in my seat and turned to Cody. "Thanks," I whispered._

___"No problem," he answered, smiling at me warmly._

___Then I turned my attention back to the class. For the rest of the day I couldn't think of anything but Cody's kind words. He definitely made my day._

He made me feel so good that day. I know he was trying to get on my good side, in hopes of getting back together. I would gladly get back with him, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid to be hurt again. Not that Cody intentionally hurt me. I don't think he was trying to. We both hurt each other with our break up. I don't want to suffer though a broken heart again. Yet, I want to be with him so badly.

Suddenly the book I'm reading is taken out of my hands and placed on my desk. I look up into the eyes of Cody Martin. My eyes widen in shock seeing him so close to me. Gently he takes my hands in his and pulls me out of the chair.

As I look at him, I become lost in his crystal blue eyes. I'm vaguely aware that he wrapped an arm around my waist, his other hand holding mine tight. Slowly I relax as we begin to dance to the faint music.

******I've never had a dream come true**  
******Till the day that I found you**  
******Even though I pretend that I've moved on**  
******You'll always be my baby**  
******I never found the words to say**  
******You're the one I think about each day**  
******And I know no matter where life takes me to**  
******A part of me will always be **

My heart starts to pound hard against my chest. Just being in his arms makes all of my troubles go away. For the first time in months, I am in true peace. Cody smiles at me nervously.

As we continue to dance, I'm thrust into a whirl of memories. But this time, they are happy memories: our first date at the Hannah Montana concert; when he threw the Kettlecorn festival, because I was lonely; when he got those earrings for me in Morocco; not to mention hundreds of passionate kisses.

I slowly start to smile back at him. Even though Cody and I have been fighting a lot lately, we've shared more happy memories. He's my true love, the person I'm meant to be with. Why am I still afraid?

**__****You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no**

Cody lets go of my hand and strokes my cheek gently. A wonderful sensation runs down my spine from his touch. A feeling I've missed. "Bailey, I'm sorry," he whispers. "For everything."

I feel warm by his apology. I gaze into his blue eyes, filled with sincerity and hope. I can trust him again. I smile softly. "Me too. I love you, Cody."

"I love you too, Bailey," he answers. "I never stopped."

"Me neither."

Cody leans in and captures my lips with his in a passionate kiss. His lips taste soft and right, just like I remember. I've missed kissing him. I kiss him back with just as much passion. I wrap my arms around his neck, as his circle my waist.

After a long moment we break away. Cody strokes my cheek lovingly. "No more fighting?"

"No more," I agree softly.

I lay my head against his chest. Cody strokes my back gently. I'm falling in love all over again, and it's the best feeling it the world.

**__****I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you**

******The End**

******Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


End file.
